Talk:Flat-foot
Does anyone know if there is any way to script a zone so that everything inside it (NPCs and PCs) is considered flat-footed all the time except if certain feats or attributes (such as Freedom) are present? This is of interest for underwater areas. -- Resonance 18:19, 20 May 2006 (PDT) Effects that cause flat-footedness *The current list of effects that cause flat-footedness includes being entagled, prone and sleeping. Don't some of the following effects also leave you flat-footed: being blinded, confused, dazed, feared, stunned, paralyzed (held), or petrified? If any of those do, I think it worth adding to this page. If not this page, then maybe somewhere else: I think people building sneak attack characters would be helped by a list of all the (on-hit or spell) effects that render characters flat-footed and therefore vulnerable to (repeat) sneaks. I asked about it on the "sneak attack" page and was recommended this page instead. Thoughts? -Zenobia 14:55, 31 July 2006 (PDT) Usually if you do something you aren't flat-footed * blinded: I don't know, I guess if you fight you aren't flat-footed * confused: if you fight someone... see above * dazed: you can't fight but you can walk away (not flat-footed) or drink a potion (not flat-footed) * feared: if you run away (move icon in top left corner) you aren't flat-footed, if you just stand there doing nothing you are flat-footed * stunned, paralyzed (held), or petrified: I guess you are flat-footed because you can't do anything. So I think it's not the effect that makes you flat-footed. You're flat-footed because you can't do anything to prevent to become flat-footed.--Kamiryn 22:36, 31 July 2006 (PDT) Pick-pocket should be added with taunt as something that leaves you flat-footed. I'll test it but I believe most if not all of the shifter/druid forms' "special" (i.e. gazes, breaths, etc) attacks also leave you flat-footed. I think that using Bardic abilities also leaves you flat-footed. What it seems to boil down to is that if you are doing anything other than melee/ranged attacking in battle, you are flat-footed. The comments above about walking away & drinking a potion being "not-flatfooted" I believe are wrong. Same with the "run away ... you aren't flat-footed" comment. Kaldair 13:09, 24 January 2007 (PST) Initiative and sneak attacks * Does a character's initiative really matter when making a sneak attack on a flat-footed character? I've never noticed initiative making any difference in sneak attacks. (Not that I notice everything, of course.) --The Krit 19:50, 22 August 2006 (PDT) Is a character flat-footed when frozen in time by the time stop spell? Flat-footed and casting *Can someone explain if you can ever be flat footed while casting a spell? Hobbes3 08:57, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :*I think casters are briefly flat-footed after casting a spell. I haven't done a good analysis of it, but when my rogues fight NPC spellcasters, there is an attack of opportunity caused by the casting, and the attack following that is a sneak attack. This was against NPC casters though, so as far as I know, it is possible that a PC caster might avoid being flat-footed by queuing up actions. --The Krit 13:18, 19 February 2008 (UTC) ::*I think you're right because when my friend and I tested this, we also found the same thing, but we just weren't sure. Hobbes3 20:36, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Combat Radius *In this article it says you are flat-footed when "you move outside of the combat radius." Well how big is this combat radius? And I assume it's the radius of the attacker right? Hobbes3 20:38, 19 February 2008 (UTC)